Somos La Familia Malfoy Granger ¿¡¡Y Qué?
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Una serie de eventos aleatorios han hecho que Draco y Hermione unan sus vidas. Ahora 17 años después deberán enfrentar ciertos desafíos en compañía de sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Hermone Jane Granger la mejor hechicera de su edad, vive al sur de Londres muggle en un pequeño apartamento, después de la guerra había encontrado en un pequeño pueblo de Australia a sus padres, les había regresado la memoria, poco después de que regresaron se dieron cuenta que Jean Granger tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

Durante el tiempo en que Hermione estuvo en búsqueda de sus padres, tuvo una discusión con Ronald, el cual no espero nada para enredarse con Lavander. Con Harry las cosas no eran igual, después de y lo sucedido con Ron, este les hizo creer que fue Hermione quien lo engaño con Victor Krum, cuando estuvo de visita en Londres mágico.

Después de eso ella no volvió a comunicarse con ellos, los Weasleys la creían una traidora, aunque al principio le dolió, prefirió dejar que ellos pensaran lo que quisieran.

Una tarde caminando por un barrio fino de Londres muggle, vio una cabellera dorada muy difícil de confundir...

Un chico de 19 años tomaba tranquilamente un café en una refinada cafetería de Londres, después de que finalizara la guerra, Draco Malfoy encontró cierto gusto por los aparatos Muggles ahora tenía un aparta estudio en una zona exclusiva de Londres Muggles donde estudiaba con sumo cuidado las diferentes culturas muggles.

Su padre al ser partidario del que no debe ser nombrado fue desterrado de Londres mágico, donde poco tiempo después falleció. Narcisa se fue a vivir con su hermana Andromeda quien tenía la custodia del pequeño Teddy hijo de Remus y Dora.

Aquella tarde los dos antiguos enemigos se cruzaron en aquella cafetería, juntos se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos por la presencia del otro, Draco muy caballeroso le invito un café, ella extrañada acepto, lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia era que este pequeño encuentro seria el inicio de una historia de amor, odio y mucha magia.

17 años después

Iba una pareja de enamorados llevando de la mano a su pequeño hijo de 3 años, mientras 3 chicos mayores empujaban sus carritos hacia el tren esta será su primer año en Hogwarts.

Llegando a donde abordaban se encontraron de frente con dos familias de pelirrojos, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos al verlos. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Lavander no podían creer que frente a ellos estaba Hermione de la mano con Draco Malfoy, observaron que no estaban solos que los acompañaban 3 muchachos y un niño, estos eran:

Scorpius Hyperone Malfoy Granger de 16 años

Athenea Jean Malfoy Granger de 15 años

Marcus Stefan Malfoy Granger de 3 años

Andrew Scott Granger de 17 años, hermano de Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

**Encuentro en la estación**

Draco y Hermione tenía en frente a los ex amigos de esta. Junto con ellos estaban los hijos de estos, Draco pudo notar que los chicos no le quitaban la mirada a su hija, la cual andaba en otro mundo oyendo música en su Ipod. Únicamente por cortesía Hermione les dio un ahogado "Hola" y acto seguido les dio la espalda para despedir a sus hijos y a su hermano.

Draco seguía mirándolos en un desafío de miradas, cuando su pequeño hijo le llamo para que lo alzara, con toda elegancia se agacho a recoger al pequeño y girarse hacia donde estaban su esposa, su cuñado y sus hijos.

Harry y Ron sobretodo Ron ardían en coraje al ver a Hermione con aquel mortifago que tanto daño les hizo, ver que ella había formado una familia con ellos era imposible de comprender para ellos, observaron detalladamente aquellos muchachos, la chica les llamo la atención como iba vestida, con la cabeza rapada, el chico que estaba a su lado con el cabello largo y su porte elegante y aquel otro joven que físicamente no era muy parecido a los otros 2. Sin que Harry se diera cuenta Ron avanzo hasta donde estaban Draco y su familia

Bravo, bravo que tenemos aquí, el mortifago y la traidora - escupió Ron con odio

Mira comadreja deja a mi familia en paz - respondió Draco tratando de mantener la compostura enfrente de sus hijos.

Tu no tienes ningún derecho aquí Malfoy, así que cállate y tu - dijo agarrando a Hermione - debemos hablar - y la jaloneo pero antes sintió como un puño se centraba en su mejilla.

Idiota a mi madre no la coges de esa forma - respondió un chico alto - será mejor que te alejes de aquí si no quieres tener problemas - respondió con arrogancia el joven Malfoy

Antes de que Ron pudiera responder, Harry llego a su lado

Tranquilos, ya nos vamos verdad Ron - dijo jalándolo

Hazle caso a tu esposa comadreja, vete de aquí - dijo en tono burlón Draco

Cállate Malfoy - Dijo Harry bastante enojado mientras se iba con Ronald.

A pocos metros de ahí se encontraban James, Hugo, Albus, Lily y Rose bastante enojados de la forma en que aquel chico había golpeado a Ron. Tanto a Lily como a Rose les pareció bastante atractivo aquel muchacho, incluso el chico de cabello corto y algo de barba. James por su lado miraba entretenidamente a la chica, lo tenía fascinado con su físico. Hugo y Albus planeaban como vengarse de lo sucedido, tramaría un gran plan para hacer que aquel chico se arrepintiera de haber golpeado a su padre/tío.

Athenea sentía fija la mirada de aquel chico de cabello azabache, lo miro por un momento y el al ver esto le sonrió de lado, ella únicamente bufo y se giro hacia su madre para despedirse de ella.

Aquellos adolecentes se despidieron de sus padres. Draco y Hermione abandonaron prontamente la estación con Stefan en brazos. Ronald se encontraba bastante enojado y dentro del tren un grupo de chicos pelirrojos planeaban una broma épica para aquel joven que había manchado la dignidad Weasley.

...

Gracias a los que ya la siguen y a la persona que comento. Debo decirles que esta historia ya la tengo casi terminada, incluso la tengo publicada en potterfics bajo este mismo nombre, los primeros capitulos son algo cortos pero a medida en que van avanzando ya son más largos espero les guste. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**En el tren**

Como pan caliente se esparció la noticia de que el hijo de la heroína del mundo mágico Hermione Granger había golpeado a Ron Weasley, uno de los mejores aurores, se comentaba este evento en todos los compartimientos del tren con excepción de 2, uno donde toda una familia de pelirrojos planeaban como vengar aquel ultraje que habían recibido y el otro donde iban los hermanos Malfoy en compañía de Andrew, Scorpius y Andrew hablaban de quidditch mientras que Athenea había notado que cuando aquel hombre se les había acercado el que respondió a los insultos había sido su padre, su madre no pronuncio ni una sola palabra esto realmente le parecía muy extraño., se excuso y en el camino se encontró con aquel chico que tanto la observaba.

Hola! Soy James Sirius Potter a tus órdenes bella dama - dijo el chico

Si?, no me interesa, así que quítate de mi camino - respondió Athenea de manera fría

Uy eres difícil, bien me gustan los retos - dijo James con una sonrisa que derrite

Mira imbécil no sabes con quien te estás metiendo así que déjame en paz - dijo Athenea como buena Malfoy que es.

Te han dicho que te vez sexy con ese look - dijo James, aunque no tuvo respuesta alguna, Athenea únicamente rodo los ojos y se marcho de allí...- ¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre? -pregunto James

¡No! - respondió a lo lejos Athenea, a medida que se alejaba escuchaba como la gente murmuraba a su paso, incluso alcanzo a oír a una preguntar si ella era novia de alguno de los 2 chicos. A medida que se alejaba su suerte no mejoraba, los chicos que pasaban le mandan besos y piropos, decidió apurar el paso y cambiarse pronto de ropa.

Al volver al compartimiento vio que Scorpius y Andrew ya estaban listos.

¿Donde te habías metido Jane? - pregunto Scott, sus padres, abuelos y entre ellos mismos se llamaban por su segundo nombre.

Fui a cambiarme - respondió mientras se recostaba en el regazo de este - Todo este estúpido tren hablaba de lo que paso en la estación - dijo con bastante enojo

Pff seguramente ese señor debe ser alguien importante - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Scorpius

Ya sabremos eso - dijo Andrew mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jean y miraba por la ventana

Scorpius voltio a mirar hacia la entrada del compartimiento y vio a varias chicas mirándolo a él y a Andrew mientras que a Athenea la mataban con la mirada, esto hizo que Scorpius riera lo que atrajo la atención de Jane y Scott que al verlo reír miraron hacia donde él veía y vieron las chicas, con mucha elegancia Athenea se levanto, les regazo una sonrisa sínica a aquellas chicas y cerro de golpe la cortina, dentro Andrew y Scorpius no paraban de reír, contagiando a Jane ..

Este será un año bastante interesante - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa mientras Athenea volvía a acomodarse en él para dormir los 25 minutos que faltaban para que llegaran a la estación.

Cuando Athenea despertó vio que el tren se estaba deteniendo, el brazo de Andrew estaba al rededor de su cintura, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que eran pareja y no tío y sobrina. Con cuidado despertó a Andrew y a Scorpius y vio como juntos arreglaban su perfecto cabello. Decidieron esperar un poco para salir del compartimiento, su madre les había dicho que Hagrid los estaría esperando para guiarlos al castillo, eso emociono a Athenea puesto que Hagrid es su padrino.

Al salir vieron al semi gigante hablando con un grupo de chicos entre ellos estaba James que al ver a Athenea sonrió de forma coqueta, esta rodo los ojos y saludo a su padrino.

Hola padrino - dijo Athenea mientras le daba un abrazo dejando a la multitud de pelirrojos asombrados mas a James.

Hola Jean - dijo Hagrid mientras le correspondía el abrazo - Scott, Scorpius como están?

Muy bien Hagrid - dijo Andrew mientras estrechaba su mano.

Hagrid, Hagrid como estas de grande - bromeo Scorpius - algún día te alcanzare

Claro, claro como digas - respondió burlón - vengan chicos vamos a los botes, chao muchachos nos veremos en clase - se despidió de los pelirrojos que miraban asombrados aquella escena mientras Hagrid se alejaba con ellos.

Así que te llamas Jean - susurro James...


	4. Chapter 4

**La primera noche**

A la entrada del castillo los esperaba la profesora McGonagall, está a su vez no podía creer que en frente de ella estuvieran los hijos de Hermione Granger la mejor estudiante que había tenido a su cargo. Los 3 chicos esperaban su turno para ingresar al gran comedor a la selección de casas. Después de varios minutos les permitieron ingresar. El silencio reinaba en el gran comedor, todos miraban a estos 3 chicos, Athenea y Scorpius caminaban con la elegancia de la Familia Malfoy, por su lado Andrew observaba el techo encantado de Hogwards.

Muy bien, este año tendremos 3 nuevos estudiantes como se darán cuenta, el sombrero seleccionador los pondrá en su respectiva casa - dijo Dumblodore

Muy bien cuando oigan su nombre pasaran al frente, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y este decidirá cuál será su casa - dijo McGonagall - Andrew Granger

Todos en el gran comedor murmuraban al oír el apellido de aquel chico, Andrew con mucha elegancia se sentó en el banquillo y acto seguido le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador.

Valla, valla Granger, el hermano menor de la heroína del mundo y la mejor hechicera que ha tenido Hogwards, tienes elegancia e inteligencia al igual que tu hermana, podría ponerte en Ravenclaw desarrollarías al máximo tu inteligencia, pero te pondré en GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos el hermano menor de la heroína del mundo mágico estaría con ellos, James se preguntaba si él y Jane tenían algo.

Scorpius Malfoy - dijo McGonagall

Con paso firme se acerco al banquillo y acto seguido le pusieron el sombrero

Valla a quien tenemos aquí el primogénito de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, veo que tienes la inteligencia de tu madre y la astucia de tu padre, ya sé donde te pondré SLYTHERIN!

Slytherin recibió ajustó a su nuevo príncipe

Athenea Malfoy - dijo McGonagall

Athenea bajo la mirada de James que estaba fascinado con el primer nombre de esta Athenea Jane Malfoy pensó sonriendo

Valla la primera Malfoy de nacimiento en muchos siglos, tienes la inteligencia de tu madre, el orgullo y la arrogancia de tu padre, puedo percibir en ti una pequeña esencia de Madam Lestrange ya que al ser de tu familia tienes gran parecido con ella, te pondré sin duda alguna en SLYTHERIN !

EL gran comedor quedo en silencio, solo se oían los aplausos de Slytherin, nadie podía creer lo que había dicho el sombrero.

Athenea se sentó al lado de su hermano Scorpius que sonreía con orgullo, si bien era cierto que Bellatrix odia a los mestizos y a los sangre sucias, Jane desde pequeña había mostrado que sentía bastante intrigación por conocer a su tía abuela, como a Bellatrix desde pequeña Jane tenia fascinación por las artes oscuras, incluso alguno de sus gestos eran parecidos a los de Bellatrix, Jane desde pequeña fue más aplicada en el uso de la magia, muchas veces la encontró Draco leyendo la colección exclusiva de libros de Lucius. Todos estos factores hacían de Athenea Jane una bruja excepcional pero a la vez peligrosa cuando se enfadaba.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, únicamente que James no dejaba de ver a Jane y Lily veía con devoción a Scorpius y Rose disimuladamente veía a Andrew que se había sentado frente a ella.

Acabada la cena Andrew se acerco a sus sobrinos, le dio un abrazo a Jane y un apretón de manos a Scorpius y se marcho hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, por su lado Jane y Scorpius caminaban como si fueran Dioses rumbo hacia la sala común de Slytherin, todo el que pasaba no podía evitar observar a los hermanos.

Al llegar a la sala común de slytherin donde se encontraron a Ralph Zabinni hijo de Blaize padrino de Stefan y Pansy madrina de Scorpius y Lorcan Nott hijo de Teodore padrino de Scorpius y Luna Lovegood madrina de Jane, prácticamente eran primos. Conversaron un rato y luego se fueron a descansar. Por su lado Scott no había tenido tanta suerte como sus sobrinos, no conocía a nadie, se sentía como mosca en leche cuando se disponía a subir a su dormitorio James, Hugo y los demás lo abordaron.

¿Tú eres Andrew verdad? - dijo James

Si y ¿Tú eres? - dijo Andrew sin mucha gana

James Sirius Potter - se presento - el es mi primo Hugo, mi hermana Lily y mi prima Rose, mi hermano Albus está en Slytherin - dijo con algo de asco que Andrew noto.

¿Tienes algún problema con Slytherin? - dijo Andrew bastante enfadado

Si, allá han estado las peores escorias que han existido en este mundo - dijo James con asco, causando la burla de Hugo

Mira niñato, en esa casa de "escorias" están mis sobrinos Scorpius y Athenea así que mejor te callas - dijo Andrew mirando por encima a James que era algo más bajo que él, y sin más Andrew se marcho, causando un suspiro involuntario en Rose, únicamente Lily lo había notado.

Por un momento James se había olvidado de ella, en pocos minutos esa mujer se había convertido en una obsesión para él, pero aun así no podían olvidar lo que Scorpius le había hecho a su padrino. Esa noche los hijos de Fred, George, Ron y Harry terminaban algunos detalles de la broma que le harían a Scorpius Malfoy, lo que no sabían era que Andrew había escuchado todo y le había mandado una lechuza a Scorpius advirtiéndole de lo que sucedía.

...

El siguiente capitulo es bastante extenso entonces quería preguntarles lo divido en 2 partes o lo subo en una sola?


	5. Chapter 5

Ese tonto mini hurón albino no va a venir a humillar a nuestra familia de ese modo, va a pagar muy caro lo que hizo y va a recordar de por vida quien es James Sirius Potter hijo primogénito del Elegido y Salvador del mundo Mágico.

Bueno "Gran señor James Sirius Potter hijo primogénito del elegido" Me puedes decir ¿cómo harás eso? - Le replico con fastidio Lily que ya estaba cansada de escuchar a su hermano el hablar tanto de Scorpius y Jane.

Pues estuve pensando en que sería interesante hacer lo que Moody le hizo a su padre, tal vez sería interesante convertirlo en un huronsito tal y como paso hace años, y dejarlo suelto por el colegio…

No!- Gritaron asustadas Rose y Lily- Ni se te ocurra hacer semejante barbaridad Sirius Potter!

¿Pero qué pasa chicas? Dijo un pelirrojo

¿Tienen algún problema? Le siguió otro pelirrojo parecido

Acaso… Están… Continuaron sus frases

¡E-NA-MO-RA-DAS!- Las remataron al unísono los guapos "gemelos" como se hacían conocer por todo el colegio, queriendo así suplantar el lugar que sus padres abandonaron años atrás.

Fred ll y George ll coordinaban sus frases tal y como lo hacen sus padres. En ese momento todos se giraron a ver a las chicas que estaban un poco sonrojadas pero sin llegar al color de su famoso cabello.

Claro que no, no sean tontos-Trato de mentir Rose- Es solo que si después lo encuentra Flich nos puede ir mal a todos si dice quien lo transformo, y yo quiero seguir con mis sobresalientes en mis asignaturas- Además tiene que haber más maneras ¿no?

En realidad si Rose, lo voy a convertir en pitufo.

¿En qué? -Todos se levantaron asustados mientras Lily reía por lo bajo al escuchar esto -Pitufos, una serie muggle de dibujos animados que vi una vez en casa del primo Dursley Jr

Serie con la cual te traumaste, hablando todo el tiempo y diciendo "Te pitufiquiero" "Es pitufiraro" y al final le "pitufilloraste" cuando ya no la pudiste ver- Dijo divertida Lily

¡Cállate! Eso es mentira! Yo nunca llore por ella! - Dijo James rojo de vergüenza

¿Qué no? Y que fue el espectáculo que le hiciste a papá cuando dijo que teníamos que volver ya, que no gritabas "No papi Gargamel a capturado un pitufo, tengo que ver qué pasa"

Eso… eso… no, no es verdad! Yo nunca lo dije, yo dije que no encontraba la hora de regresar a casa y no tener que ver a ese tonto de Gargamel ni a Papá Pitufo ni Pitufina…

-Todos lo veían divertido y soltando carcajadas entre comentarios como "Tranquilo James te regalare una tele para que los veas" "Hechiza el pensadero para verlos" y otros raros por parte de las chicas como "Que tierno" "Eso verán nuestros hijos Jimmy"

-Si, como sea. ¿Cuál es el plan? - Dijo ya fastidiado Hugo, que compartía el dolor de James al no poder ver su caricatura favorita "Speedy González" que solía ver cuando iba Londres muggle con una amiga de su madre.

-Es una poción sencilla que no tarda tiempo en hacerse, se llama "pitufius colorus" tengo la receta escrita entre mis cosas, la descubrí un día que el tío Fred discutía con el tío George por algo que no les salió bien con una poción creadora de burbujas de colores, que al final quedaron azules cuando la probaron en ellos- James lo decía algo divertido mientras los hijos de los susodichos reían a carcajadas por las tonterías que solían hacer sus padres.

-Bien, inteligente y brillante señor Potter. Suponemos que seguimos tu gran plan y se vuelve en una criatura azul y fea, ¿Cómo harán para contra-restar el hechizo si es algo experimental de papá?- AzuraGeorgette 15 años, hija y consentida de Fred y dolor de cabeza de su madre Alejandra antigua amiga de Angelina que conoció cuando George salía con esta, se mostraba algo sarcástica ante el comentario de su primo

-Sí, dinos, gran "James Me-Siento-Galán Potter" ¿Cómo harás para quitar eso del escorpioncito? - Azusa Fredeswinda15 años hija y princesa de George y Angelina continuaba lo que su prima favorita había dicho hace unos momentos.

Eso mis queridas Gege, y Windy princesitas y consentidas del tío Georgie y tío Freddiees cosa que obviamente no les interesa.-James que no lograba soportar a sus primas cuando se ponían de pesadas se mostraba molesto por sus comentarios- Eso queda entre nosotros los Merodeadores ustedes recuerden que no van con nosotros.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Le diré a Malfoy!-Molly ll de 17 años, hija de Percy se levantaba de su asiento algo enojada y triste de saber que no las querían incluir en su plan, solía ser bastante infantil cuando se trataba de algo que no podía tener. Todos al escuchar le dijeron que no y que debían hacerlo para defender el honor de su familia -Está bien, no lo hare, pero nos tienes que incluir en él- Termino por rendirse al ver era verdad lo que sus primos le decían y con aire de grandeza al ver obtenido su objetivo.

-Y a nosotras no nos vuelvas a llamar así, si no estaremos encantadas de decirle a nuestros "papis" como los han llamado, y estamos seguras de que amaran tener un nuevo conejillo de indias para probar los sortilegios. - Azusa y Azura como acordaron llamarles sus padres eran bastante peligrosas al enojarse y más con James que siempre les ahuyentaba los novios juntos con George ll y Fred II que nos les gustaba en nada que tuvieran algún hombre en su vida que no fueran ellos.

-Bueno, sí, ustedes colaboraran, les daré la lista de ingredientes y me trae cada uno lo que tenga. En media hora los traen, yo preparo la poción y mañana en el gran comedor la pondremos en el zumo de calabaza que mi querido hermanito le dará a Malfoy, ya lo hable con él y dijo que estaba dispuesto a colaborar con lo que fuera- James empezaba a coordinar el plan- Ahora, primos, hermanita, manos a la obra.

La noche paso rápida alrededor de las tres de la mañana en el cuarto de James de forma clandestina se llevaba a cabo la finalización de la poción, solo quedaba esperar que pasaran las cuatro horas de enfriamiento y estaría lista para convertir a un frío escorpión en un raro pitufo.

A la mañana siguiente….

En el gran comedor se encontraban pocos alumnos ya en las mesas, era muy temprano en realidad, pero los Malfoy Granger al ser parientes de Hermione habían tenido que adquirir involuntariamente el habito de levantarse temprano aún y cuando no hubieran iniciado las clases. Estos se encontraban juntos y distantes a la vez en una parte de la mesa de Slytherin.

Jane se encontraba escuchando en su ipod "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne una cantante muggle que ella amaba y siempre escuchaba cuando tenía tiempo libre. A lado de ella se encontraban Andrew y Scorpius hablando acerca de la carta de la noche anterior que hablaba del gran plan para jugarle la broma al príncipe de Slytherin.

-Entonces Scott, la carta decía que ¿Seré un pitufo? ¿Acaso mediré 10 centímetros, seré azul y andaré desnudo con un pantaloncillo corto blanco por todo el colegio? ¡JA! Pero que tonto es ese James Potter y su clan de pelirrojas comadrejas, aunque te diré- Scorpius hizo una elegante pausa inglesa- Que esas chicas pelirrojas son bastante guapas. Podría jurar que son Veelas si no conociera su desagradable procedencia- El escorpión iniciaba a sacar su arrogante lado Malfoy que salía a la luz cuando algo le molestaba o interesaba de verdad.

-Bueno galán, ya sabemos que tenemos una para cada quien pero no venía a hablar de lo hermosas que son las Weasley si no del chico Potter, y no, solo te volverás azul por efecto de una poción que estará en el jugo que Albus te dará, te la bebes, cuando te vean azul salimos del comedor y antes de que te vean hacemos el hechizo contra-restante y vuelves a la normalidad.

-Está bien. Me gusta tu plan, por lo que supongo sabes cuál es el hechizo. ¿Verdad? - Scorpius se veía divertido y nervioso al ver que llegaron las chicas Weasley-Jhonson y Weasley-Moore de la mano platicando tranquilamente, supuso que no faltaría mucho para que el clan pelirrojo hiciera su gran aparición en el gran comedor a engullir todo lo que encontraran en su camino, estas se sentaron de frente a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Pues no, en realidad no lo sé, James no lo dijo, supongo no quiere que alguien más lo sepa además de él y obviamente los gemelos que lo crearon- Scott empezaba a idear planes en su mente de cómo conseguir este hechizo y uno entre miles fue el que brillo- Anoche escuche que las chicas de allá - Señalo a las Gryffindor- Son las hijas de los gemelos, los que una vez menciono Mione que hicieron las "W" con fuegos artificiales en el cielo interrumpiendo sus Timos, los dueños de "Sortilegios Weasley" esa tienda a la que tenemos prohibido ir cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon. Ellas son las consentidas de ellos, estoy seguro que un poco de encanto Malfoy por tu parte y Granger por el mío nos dará lo que necesitamos- Andrew se mostraba orgulloso.

-Bien Adonis, creo sé a qué te refieres pero creo que tenemos que actuar antes de que lleguen los submentales de sus primos- Acto seguido Scorpius y Andrew tomaron camino a la mesa Gryffindor

-Hola Guapa- Andrew se acercó con Azusa, con su típico perfil de casanova recatado que poseía

-Buenos Días Preciosa. ¿Ya te dijeron lo bien que luces el día de hoy? - Scorpius como buen Malfoy que es, se acercó con Azura, y le dio un beso en la palma de su mano mostrando su elegancia tan propia de un Slytherin, Malfoy y Granger. -¿Por qué están tan solas?

-Hemos venido a ver si hay suerte tan temprano este nuevo curso y al parecer la encontramos- Azusa veía divertida a su prima con una expresión de emoción al ver con quienes estaban, una noche antes ya habían conversado de los nuevos estudiantes y acordaron que el incidente del tío Ron no influiría en ellas, ya que estos chicos eran realmente muy guapos y educados.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo e igualmente nos fue bastante bien, nos hemos encontrado con las hijas de los más grandes bromistas en los últimos 15 años que ha tenido Hogwarts- Scorpius trataba de ganarse la confianza de las chicas para sacarles el hechizo que seguramente con una carta a sus padres les daría la respuesta y un plan para burlar la broma que quería hacer James.

Bueno, ya que estamos de suerte porque no nos cuentan de los sortilegios de sus padres, según escuche ayer en la sala común son muy famosos- Andrew seguía el plan que notaba estaba trazando su rubio sobrino.

SI lo haremos- Las primas empezaron a relatar historias sobre sus padres y las tonterías que hacían; aún faltaba por lo menos cincuenta minutos o una hora para que bajara el clan Weasley y los interrumpiera, así que después de varias risas Scorpius soltó de repente - ¿Saben que hará James en mi contra?

-Eh… Bueno…- Las chicas se vieron cómplices hicieron una pausa y decidieron por no traicionar a sus primos. -No podemos decirlo- Al final dijeron juntas

-Va, bueno. Sé que si hará algo, pero ¿Puedo saber qué es? -Scorpius estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y besar los carnosos y rojos labios de Azura para tener la respuesta.

-Hmm… Zusy ve con Andrew a mandarle una lechuza a papá que nos diga lo que necesitamos y que mande algunos sortilegios, olvide los míos en casa- Azusa se levantó de su lugar junto con Andrew y cuando iban a empezar a caminar se giró y dijo -¿Tu qué harás por mientras Sury?

-Yo querida, me quedare con Scor para que me page el favorcito que le hare, volteo a ver al chico rubio que en ese momento se puso un poco ruborizado, odiaba que le dijeran Scor pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

-Bien, entonces yo en el camino hare lo mismo con este guapo joven- Le guiño un ojo a su prima y salieron del gran comedor- Bueno ya que estamos solos podríamos… -No termino la frase, ya que Scorpius ya la estaba besando, varios de los pocos que estaban ahí no lograron reconocer quienes eran solo los veían un poco de fastidiados, mientras en la mesa de las serpientes una chica de cabellos rubios veía la escena asqueada. Después de diez minutos llegaron Azusa y Scott con un paquete mediano y una carta, se levantó Scorpius al ver que la gente empezaba a llegar y se despidió con un beso en la mano de Azura y un movimiento de cabeza de Fredeswinda, Scott al ser Gryffindor solo se sentó un poco apartado de ellas y se puso a leer un libro que llevaba consigo mientras esperaba el gran show que se armaría.

En la mesa de Slytherin se creó una pequeña discusión de hermanos, Jane le reclamaba a Scorpius como era posible que fuera a besar a la chica Weasley, siendo ellos unos Malfoy-Granger que no podían si quiera compartir el aire con esas personas.

-Jane, perdón, no era con la intensión, es solo que algo pasara y ella tiene la solución para eso- Scorpius trataba de animar a su hermana sin éxito alguno- Bien pero ya no lo hagas o le diré a papá que estas fraternizando con el enemigo.

Por las puertas del gran comedor, en ese preciso momento hizo su gran aparición el clan Weasley-Potter-Merodeadores3G riendo todos juntos y diciendo unos cuantos piropos a las mujeres que veían en las mesas.

-Y dime James, ¿Ya está todo listo para divertirnos el día de hoy?- Hugo era quien decía esto y se encontraba ansioso por vengar a su padre.

-Sí, ya está aquí- Mostro un frasquito transparente- La gran invención de los Gemelos Weasley ahora hecha por su servidor.

Bueno, entonces no pierdo más tiempo te quito tu poción y voy a dársela al mini hurón albino- Dicho esto Albus se encamino a la mesa de las serpientes tomo dos vasos de la mesa y en uno puso el contenido del frasco, se sentó a lado de Scorpius de frente a Jane.

-Hola amigos, vengo a disculparme por lo que paso ayer, mi hermano suele ser algo tonto con las mujeres cuando alguna le atrae, y ahora que te veo bien, ya sé porque se encuentra en ese estado…

-Piérdete idiota- Jane se cambió de lugar dejando a su hermano solo con Albus

-Vaya, sí que es difícil tu hermana

-No lo es tanto, es solo que personas como ustedes no son ni serán nunca de su agrado

-Hey, calmado, vengo a saludarlos bien, toma, de cortesía- Le dio el vaso con la poción, Scorpius al querer seguir la broma lo tomo de un solo trago.

De un momento a otro, Scorpius empezaba a aponerse color azul, era una escena bastante graciosa que no pasó desapercibida por las pocas personas que aún se encontraba desayunando en sus respectivas mesas.

En la mesa de los leones Andrew veía a su sobrino algo divertido, fue más gracioso de lo que pensaba, trataba de no soltar una carcajada espantosa por todo el comedor pero era inevitable, por otro lado Los Merodeadores3G veían al hurón convertirse en Pitufo y se acercaban peligrosamente a este.

-Que pasa señor Malfoy, ¿Algo le ha salido mal?- James empezó la discusión con el escorpión, sabía que no llegaría a nada bueno… ¿O tal vez si?

-No Potter, de hecho, encuentro bastante divertido esto- Scorpius empezó a bailar la macarena causando el enojo del primogénito del salvador del mundo Mágico.

-¡Deberías de enojarte maldito mini hurón! -James saco a flote todo su coraje haciendo que el nuevo pitufo parara su baile y lo volteara a ver.

Nop, no lo hare. Ya lo dije lo veo bastante divertido. ¿Y tú? Según escuche, hiciste esto por obsesión con los Pitufos, ¿No? Seguro me deseas, por eso lo hiciste, para ver esté -El rubio se quitó la camisa mostrando su perfecto pecho formado y prosigio- hermoso cuerpo que varía desean tener- Scorpius se mostraba relajado y algo divertido por su color, volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin y les guiño un ojo a las chicas que en ese momento se encontraban dejando un lindo charco de baba en la mesa.

A partir de ahí se iniciaba una pequeña discusión entre bandos enemigos, típica pelea entre unos Slytherin y Gryffindor. Lo que no era nada normal para los alumnos era que los apellidos de estos fuera Weasley-Variantes y Malfoy-Granger.

-¡Bueno ya! Me tienen harta, primero que nada, ¿Quién fue el de la gran idea?- Jean solo mostraba fastidio en su rostro, era alguien peligrosamente pasiva

-Fui yo- James dio un paso al frente situándose cara a cara con la chica- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-En realidad, es algo que hare

Todos en el gran comedor que veían la épica discusión esperaban ver como la chica Malfoy golpeaba a James, grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que Jane se acercó a Potter y lo beso.

-Guau, eso no lo esperaba- Jimmy se puso rojo casi como el cabello de sus primos que miraban asustados la escena- Se siente, mágico… Es como si miles de snitch revolotearan por mi boca… es como… y pum James Sirius Potter se convirtió en una rata, las serpientes reían que incluso salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Athenea invoco el hechizo wingardium leviosa en la rata y empezó a jugar con ella, pronto Scorpius y Andrew se unieron al juego. Lanzaban la rata por los cielos como si un balón fuera, con señas Scorpius le dijo a Lorcan que estuviera pendiente que no viniera ningún maestro.

El gran comedor reía a más no poder, los príncipes de Slytherin mostraban un gran espectáculo, primero Scorpius bailando y Jane convirtiendo a James Potter en una rata. Athenea con voz fuerte dijo esto es lo que le sucede a los que se meten con los Malfoy - Granger, acto seguido volvió a James a su estado natural - mira Potter la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo en contra de un Malfoy Granger, piénsalo dos veces entendiste. Y con mucha elegancia salió del gran comedor con una manzana verde, escoltada por Lorcan, Ralph, Scorpius y Andrew que no paraban de reír.

No tenia que besar a James - le dijo Scorpius - si tu besaste a la pelirroja yo puedo besar a quien quiera - respondió con elegancia.

James lleno de coraje abandonó el gran comedor sin esperar a nadie, se sentía usado, había probado esos labios, había besado a esa mujer y todo para que para que ella se burlara de ella.

Al paso de los días, se seguía hablando de aquella broma y la forma en que los Malfoy se habían vengado.

Azura y Azusa andaban detrás de Scorpius y Andrew causando celos en Rose y Lily, pero con lo que ninguna contaba era que siempre estaban acompañados de Athenea, solo estaban solos cuando iban clase, ya que Andrew estaba en 7mo, Scorpius en 6to y Jane en 5to. Se llegaron las pruebas de quidditch, Scorpius quedo escogido como buscador de Slytherin, Andrew aunque también jugaba no quiso presentarse, los puestos de Gryffindor pertenecían al clan Weasley Potter y no le hacía mucha gracia jugar con ellos y contra su sobrino.

Jane recibió una carta de su madre, diciéndole que si quería podía hacer la fiesta de su cumpleaños, ya que por el traslado de Suecia a Inglaterra no habían tenido tiempo de celebrar el cumpleaños de la rubia. A Jane le entusiasmo la idea y junto con Kristin (hija de Astoria Greengrass) empezaron a diseñar las tarjetas de invitación, serian en forma de entrada de concierto.

Todo Slytherin fue invitado, incluso Albus Potter, la fiesta seria para finales de clase, antes de navidad y por diversión invito al clan Weasley Potter que quedaron sorprendidos, el incidente del gran comedor quedo en un segundo plano, todos hablaban de la fiesta de la princesa de Slytherin, Jane y James no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, nunca ninguna mujer se había burlado de él.

Pronto se llego la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jane, se realizo en un lugar exclusivo de Londres Muggle. El clan Weasley Potter llegaron al sitio, quedaron asombrados por la elegancia, aunque sus padres casi no los dejan ir al saber que era la fiesta de la hija de Hermione. Pronto divisaron a Draco Malfoy, por la forma en que iba vieron de donde salió la elegancia de Scorpius y Athenea, pronto hizo presencia Hermione Granger en brazos con Stefan.

Jane utilizo una posición para hacer que su cabello creciera en donde se lo había rapado y se punto una parte del cabello de rosado, un vestido rosa con botas militares; todo estaba preparado para aquella fiesta. Scorpius y Andrew estaban vestidos de forma rockera pero muy elegante, aquella noche darían un espectáculo.

El salón pronto se lleno, estaba decorado con negro y rosado y con franjas verdes y plateadas, el gran salón pronto se oscureció de una forma muy elegante apareció la princesa de Slytherin, robándose los aplausos y gritos del público, los hombres de clan Weasley Potter no podían dejar de verla, estaba bellísima.

Inicio la fiesta con una banda y distintas presentaciones, al llegar la hora de partir la torta en forma de guitarra

Pronto la luz se apago y sobre la tarima aparecieron una batería, dos guitarras, un bajo y dos micrófonos, pronto apareció Athenea con ropa distinta y tras de ella aparecieron los miembros de la banda. Jane se coloco la guitarra y dio la señal y la banda empezó a tocar "the best damn thing" un cover de Avril Lavigne. Todos estaban asombrados de la voz de aquella chica.

Sus amigos más cercanos brincaban y cantaban con ella mientras ella en el escenario brincaba con la guitarra. Al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron incluidos el clan Weasley Potter, pronto alguien abrió las puertas de aquel salón, todos lo voltearon a mirar, únicamente se escucho un "no puede ser" de parte de Jane.

...

Gracias por los comentarios y espero les guste el capitulo, como pidieron en una sola parte...subo el siguiente mañana en la noche


	6. Chapter 6

**_Volviste_**

En cualquier momento el pasado puede volver para atormentarte la vida, esto era lo que pensaba Jane cuando vio a ese muchacho parado en la entrada del gran salón, pronto capto las miradas intrigantes de todos los invitados, apenas Scorpius reconoció aquel chico, se paro en la tarima para anunciar que la fiesta había finalizado, nadie entendía porque, pero observaban a Jane que estaba pálida, no articulaba ni una sola palabra, no entendía que hacia aquel hombre hay, ¿porque hay?, ¿Por qué esa noche? ¿Por qué tenía que reaparecer?...miles de preguntas taladraban su mente, mientras Hermione se acercaba a ella para darle fuerzas, imaginaba lo que su hija estaba sintiendo y le haría saber que contaba plenamente con el apoyo de su madre, Draco y Andrew empezaron a despachar a los chicos por los trasladores que había colocado para que los chicos aparecieran directamente en sus respectivas casas, a ningún miembro de la familia Malfoy Granger le hacía mucha gracia que aquel muchacho estuviera presente. Andrew se notaba realmente molesto por la presencia de aquel joven.

Cuando el salón estuvo desocupado, la familia Malfoy Granger apareció en su majestuosa mansión, esa noche llegaba Teddy de su viaje, no había podido adelantar el viaje por lo que se había perdió la fiesta de su sobrina. Que Teddy llegara esa noche solo ocasionaría problemas, entre ambas familias.

James Potter se separo de su clan y decidió seguir a la familia Malfoy, estos estaban muy sospechosos, nunca había visto a Jane mas pálida de lo que ya era. Con mucho cuidado se asomo a uno de los grandes ventanales de la mansión Malfoy cuando vio a su primo, su primo Ted estaba abrazando a Jane mientras esta lloraba en su regazo, se veía realmente angustiado por la joven, ahora era que si no entendía nada, que hacia su primo en la casa de los Malfoy. Las primeras gotas de lluvia que anunciaban que estaban en diciembre aparecieron, el joven Potter se marcho a su hogar, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

Al llegar a su casa, busco a su padre, necesitaba hablar con el.

Claro dime hijo - respondió Harry mientras servía una taza de café - padre lo que pasa es que e visto a Ted en la casa de los Malfoy, no sabía que ellos se conocieran - trataba de evitar que su padre notara que se encontraba celoso de que su primo Ted abrazara a su rubia - en la mansión Malfoy la verdad no me sorprende hijo, la madre de Teddy, Dora Tonks, es hija de Andromeda Black, la hermana de Narcisa Malfoy, madre de Draco Malfoy, por lo tanto Teddy es primo segundo de Draco Malfoy - respondió sin mas, James no podía creer que su primo Ted era prácticamente tío de su rubia, por ese motivo la abrazaba, como muchas veces había visto que Andrew la abrazaba, eran familia - solo que no sabía que Teddy se juntara con la familia Malfoy - dijo Harry con un poco de enojo levantándose del sitio dejando a James un poco confundido, había algo que había sucedido entre su familia y la familia Malfoy, pero sobretodo con la madre de aquella rubia.

En la mansión Malfoy Granger, se encontraban Jane y aquel chico, Hermione los había convencido de dejarlos solos, Draco, Ted, Andrew y Scorpius no estaban muy de acuerdo pero tuvieron que hacer caso, Draco se encerró en el estudio mientras, Ted, Andrew y Scorpius se iban a jugar video juegos al salón de juegos.

Se sentía la tensión en la aquella sala, Jane y el chico se miraban fijamente, esta no podía creer la forma en que había finalizado su fiesta, la tormenta se intensificaba mientras el juego de miradas de los dos adolecentes se mantenía, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar Jane no sabía que decirle, minutos antes había llorado en los brazos de Ted y podría jurar que vio a James. Finalmente se animo y con un ahogado "volviste" a aquel chico.

Como un par de extraños dialogaron los dos adolecentes hasta que entraron en confianza.

Y bueno ahora si me dirás que haces aquí - pregunto Jane seriamente, aquel chico esbozo una sonrisa - quería verte, me entere en los periódicos de la famosa fiesta de Athenea Malfoy - dijo melancólicamente le habría encantado que aquella rubia lo hubiera invitado - ah ya y por eso te apareciste así como así verdad! - dijo furiosa mientras se paraba del sillón de cuero de su padre, la rabia corría por sus venas, Athenea Malfoy cuando se enojaba era igual o peor que su tía Bellatrix Lestrange - Jane perdóname - decía el chico mientras se le acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello y de una forma en que jamás se había visto la chica Malfoy, sin dar ninguna respuesta Athenea abrazo al que fue, es y siempre será su primer amor, aquel chico por el que una vez lloro, aquel chico por el cual conoció el amor.

Draco después de un rato decidió asomarse a la sala en donde estaban los chicos, vio a su princesa recostada en Thomas, el nombre de aquel chico misterioso es Thomas Johnson, hijo de un gran empresario Australiano, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia ver a su hija, en esas con aquel joven que le rompió una vez su corazón y la hizo más fría de lo que antes era, en ese momento en que su hija estaba con el vio que sonreía sinceramente. Recordó cuando Hermione y el empezaron a salir, como se sentía al ver que ella lo abrazaba, lo mimaba, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, con ella sonreía sinceramente y eso era lo que sucedía con su pequeña Jane; un recuerdo divertido paso por su mente, en la fiesta los chicos Potter no dejaban de mirar a su hija y vio en los ojos del primogénito de Potter, como miraba con admiración y gusto a su hija, entre estos muchachos se libraría una batalla por su hija lo tenía claro, como también tenía claro que Thomas tenia gran ventaja sobre los hijos de Potter.

Escucho un ruido en la planta superior, subió corriendo a la planta superior, cuando vio que aquel sonido salía de la habitación del pequeño Stefan. Al entrar en la habitación vio humo y todo se convirtió en blanco. Cuando Hermione se asomo vio que ni su hijo ni Draco estaban….

Aquella noche nadie en la mansión Malfoy Granger durmió, los chicos buscaban a Draco, Thomas de la mano de Jane miraban en los antiguos calabozos de la mansión, a Andrew no le hacía mucha gracia ver a su sobrina con Thomas, lo que daba a entender que se habían reconciliado después de 6 meses de pelea.

Pronto llego la mañana, una fría y angustiosa mañana para Hermione, no sabía que había sucedido con su esposo, su hijo, Scorpius y Jane trataban de animarla mientras Thomas preparaban el desayuno, Andrew seguía buscando en la mansión y Ted recibía una carta de su padrino Harry pidiéndole una explicación de porque estaba en la mansión Malfoy Granger, no se tomo la molestia de responder luego hablaría con su padrino, su principal objetivo era apoyar a su tía Hermione y buscar a su primo; sabia que Harry se encontraba furioso que estuviera con ellos, aun no entendía que había sucedido en el trió de oro, su abuela le había contado las aventuras de su padrino, su tío Ron y su tía Hermione, en que momento finalizo la tan bella amistad que tenían ellos, era una pregunta que se hacía frecuentemente aunque nunca mencionaba nada al ver que sus sobrinos no sabían nada de la antigua amistad entre estos.

Thomas en la cocina preparaba un suculento plato para animar a su suegra, se sentía muy feliz de tener de nuevo a su lado a Jane, su novia, su primer amor, no volvería a cometer el mismo error de engañarla con otra, en esos 6 meses Thomas había estado con muchas mujeres intentado buscarle un remplazo a Jane pero ninguna le llegaba a los talones a la chica Malfoy Granger.

En la casa de los Potter, Harry esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Ted, se encontraba bastante enfadado, se sentía traicionado al saber que su ahijado estaba en la casa de su enemigo y ex mejor amiga, Ginny había estado tratando de calmarlo pero no lo había logrado, ella aun no podía entender como Hermione había terminado con Malfoy quería hablar con ella pero Harry siempre se oponía drásticamente.

Al paso de las horas los Malfoy Granger habían salido al callejón diagon, los Jane y Scorpius trataban de animar a su madre, Thomas y Ted dialogaban sobre el quiddicth, Andrew no había querido asistir, prefirió ir a visitar a sus padres, le fastidiaba estar cerca de Thomas. En el callejón se encontraron de frente con los Potter Weasley, James sintió una punzada al ver a Jane de la mano del chico de anoche. Ginny noto que Hermione había estado llorando y que Draco ni el niño pequeño que vieron en la estación, avanzo hasta ella cuando Ronald Weasley hizo su aparición y sin que nadie se lo esperara, estrello su puño en el rostro de Scorpius, Rose y Lily que llegaron segundos después pegaron un pequeño grito al ver al rubio sangrando, la rabia y el coraje hicieron que Ron dejara de pensar claramente y agarro al mayor de los Malfoy a golpes, Thomas y Ted lo separaron de el. Harry con un fulminante grito le dijo a Ted que no se metiera.

Que pena padrino pero Scorpius es mi sobrino y no dejare que tío Ron lo golpee - respondió como todo un Black, Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos aquel chico que la familia Weasley había recibido como un hijo, ahora defendía a los hijos de un mortifago - que te pasa Ted, te volviste loco, como van a ser los hijos de un mortifago y una traidora - escupió con odio sin soltar a Scorpius que estaba en el suelo sangrando - mi madre no es una traidora - dijo una furiosa Jane que sin pronunciar una sola palabra más saco a Ronald y a Harry volando. Ginny vio en los ojos de Jane, la mirada atemorizante de Bellatrix y sin más con elegancia pidió disculpas y se alejo con sus hijos y sobrinos.

Draco despertaba en un lugar desconocido, a su lado estaba Stefan dormido, miro a los lados y reconoció la casa de los gritos pero no entendía como había llegado a parar hay hasta que vio un chico que le pareció muy familiar …..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bellatrix Lestrange**_

Draco a lo lejos reconoció a un rubio, con cuidado levanto a Stefan que estaba dormido en el suelo, solo quería saber donde estaba y con el niño en brazos se acerco hacia aquel muchacho, a medida que se acercaba el chico lo miraba cada vez mas sorprendido. Lo que Draco hasta ese momento desconocía es que se encontraba en presencia de Marcus Stefan Malfoy de 16 años

Draco le pareció muy extraño aquel chico le parecía que lo había visto pero no sabía donde, Stefan miraba a su pequeño yo mientras su padre lo miraba extrañado.

Bienvenido Draco estas en el año 2028 me presento soy Stefan, soy el niño que tienes en brazos - dijo sonriendo mientras Draco estaba mas pálido que una hoja de papel, como carajos había llegado al futuro, estaba viendo a Stefan se sentía orgulloso de ver el hombre en el que se convertiría su pequeño - no lo puedo creer - decía Draco y con mucho cuidado abrazo a Stefan grande sin lastimar a Stefan pequeño.

Dieron una vuelta por hogsmade, Draco se dio cuenta que todo estaba completamente destruido, a lo lejos se veía el castillo y estaba en ruinas como había quedado después de la segunda guerra, casi no había gente, Stefan agarro a Draco y aparecieron en una cafetería muggle, que Draco reconoció como la cafetería en donde Hermione y el se había encontrado por primera vez, pidieron 2 vasos de café y una vaso de leche chocolatada para Stefan pequeño, hablaron de todo un poco Draco conoció los gustos de su hijo menor hasta que Draco decidió preguntar que había pasado por que estaba todo tan destruido, Stefan se puso bastante incomodo pero aun así respondió con otra pregunta dejo frio a Draco - Papá, mamá aun está viva verdad? - Pregunto triste Stefan - a.. quee..te refieres con eso? - dijo intrigado un Draco, Stefan dudo un poco en responder - lo que pasa papá es que antes de que cumpla 4 años mamá será asesinada por Ronald Weasley , esto será pocos días después de que Scorpius sea golpeado por Weasley en el callejón diagon y ese evento hará que los ex mortifagos se tomen Londres mágico, los pocos magos que sobreviven a estos eventos se encuentran escondidos en Londres muggle, el señor Harry Potter se encuentra en estado de coma al ser traicionado por el señor Weasley - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, Draco se encontraba en estado de shock - dime una cosa Stefan, tus hermanos Scorpius y Jane? - Stefan trago en seco pero se esperaba esa pregunta - Scorpius esta en Suecia con su esposa e hija, pero Jane esta presa en Askaban - dijo esperando la reacción de su padre, este por su lado no podía creer que su pequeña estuviera en askaban como sucedió eso - veras padre, después de que mamá fue asesinada por Weasley, Jane tomo venganza y acabo con toda la familia Weasley, solo sobrevivieron James, Lily y Rose, nadie más de la familia Weasley se encuentra vivo.

Eso ya era demasiado, su esposa muerta, su hija en askaban, los Weasley muertos, Potter en coma, y el donde putas estaba el, Stefan logro descifrar la pregunta - tu padre estas en el cetro mental de Londres, perdiste la cordura en cuanto Jane fue condenada a cadena perpetua - ok ahora si estaba en shock, el un Malfoy perdió la cabeza.

Padre te pido un favor - dijo después de un rato Stefan - cambia este futuro, yo quiero crecer con mi madre, con mis hermanos, este futuro como ves es un asco - Draco noto que por la mejilla de su hijo bajaba lagrima, no dejaría que sus hijos sufrieran, sin más Draco se paro y abrazo a su hijo menor.

Un humo blanco volvió a aparecer, Draco y Stefan volvieron a la habitación, salió de la habitación buscando a su esposa, cuando escucho a alguien aparecerse, con cuidado saco la varita y fue a mirar quien había llegado, la imagen lo dejo frio, Scorpius estaba golpeado, cuando pregunto quién fue, lo que mas temía se hizo realidad, Jane con furia respondió que Weasley padre.

Hermione recostó a su hijo y fue a abrazar a Draco, lo beso y fue a buscar algo para curar a Scorpius, Draco salió como alma que lleva el diablo a mandarle una lechuza a Blaize y Teo, a los pocos minutos estos aparecieron con sus esposas e hijos, Lorcan y Ralph se fueron con Scorpius y Thomas al salón de juegos, prácticamente alzado, Luna, Pansy y Hermione estaban en la cocina hablando, Teo, Blaize y Draco se encerraron en el estudio lo que no notaron era que Jane estaba cerca escuchando.

Draco comenzó a relatarles lo que había sucedido, como había ido a parar 13 años al futuro y de lo que se había enterado. Jane estaba roja del coraje, la comadreja mayor mataría a su madre en pocos días, sin importarle que acabara en Askaban, se apareció en aquella prisión de máxima seguridad, en búsqueda de la única persona que podría ayudarle, su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, se presento en la celda de esta, que la miraba sorprendida.

Bellatrix - dijo Jane con voz fuerte - Quien osa a aparecerse en mi presencia - respondió ella con su característico tono de voz - Athenea Malfoy - al oír el nombre de esta Bellatrix sonrió, tenía en frente a la hija de su sobrino - no sabía que Draco tenía una hija, la primera Malfoy en muchos siglos y más la primogénita - no soy la primogénita - respondió corrigiéndola - soy la hija del medio, el primogénito es mi hermano Scorpius, pero no vengo a hablar de eso, necesito de tu ayuda Madam Lestrange - le dijo educadamente, mientras Bellatrix esbozaba una sonrisa - dime una cosa quien es tu madre? - sin dudarlo un segundo Jane respondió - Hermione Granger…- el grito que Bellatrix pego sonó en toda la prisión, como Draco se había casado con una sangre sucia, empezó a maldecir a Hermione hasta que Jane la apunto con su varita - no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido y acabe lo que Molly Weasley inicio - dijo con furia, Bellatrix vio en aquella joven que a pesar de ser hija de una sangre sucia, tenía el carácter digno de la dinastía Malfoy Black, en ella pudo verse cuando era más joven, sin replica alguna decidió colaborarle a su "querida" sobrina, burlando por completo la seguridad de Askaban, algo que sorprendió a Bellatrix, aparecieron en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Estocolmo, donde su familia solía pasar las navidades.

En la mansión Malfoy las 3 mujeres comentaban los sucedido en el callejón diagon mientras preparaban la cena, al bajar todos notaron que Jane no estaba, seguramente había salido pero Thomas estaba ahí, con el no había sido. Draco pensó que seguramente había ido a ver al chico Potter así que no le puso gran misterio, gran error, si hubiera pensado mas se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba con su tía

La familia Potter - Weasley estaba en la madrigera, Harry y Ron estaban furiosos por lo que la hija de Hermione les había hecho y mas que no hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo. Ginny por su lado entendía la reacción de la hija de Mione, Molly durante años se había arrepentido de haber la juzgado mal, años más tarde se dio cuenta que el verdadero culpable era su hijo Ron, no aquella chica, no entendía por que de la noche a la mañana a su hijo y su yerno se les había metido en la cabeza la idea de acabar con la familia Malfoy Granger, James y su clan se encontraban en la planta superior dialogando lo que había sucedido, aunque estaban molestos porque Harry y Ron volaron por los aires, entendían la reacción de Jane, estaba realmente furiosa, nuevamente planeaban como vengarse, mientras Hugo y los demás planeaban una nueva broma, James no dejaba de pensar en Jane y el chico que la llevaba de la mano.

A las afueras de Estocolmo Jane había colocado un hechizo que evitara que averiguaran en donde se encontraban y había colocado distintos elementos para iniciar su entrenamiento, la mejor bruja que Voldemort había tenido ahora le enseñaría, los encantamientos prohibidos y como defenderse con hechizos no verbales.

A medida que las navidades pasaban Hermione notaba que Jane se encontraba muy extraña pero al preguntarle que sucedía se enojaba y se encerraba en su habitación, ya no compartía tiempo con sus hermanos ni con Thomas.

Ted después de varios días había aparecido en la madriguera para hablar con su padrino, al llegar allí, Ronald lo miraba como si fuera un traidor, Molly lo invito a almorzar y mientras comían noto que Harry y Ron le mandaban miradas asesinas al muchacho, de un grito les dijo que dejaran al chico en paz, los Malfoy también eran su familia, es más los Malfoy son más familia de Ted que nosotros así que déjenlo en paz - Ron y Harry agacharon la cabeza mientras los chicos reían por lo bajo, por más grandes que fueran su abuela aun tenía el control de aquella casa.

Faltaban pocos días para que llegara el cumpleaños de Stefan, Draco, Teo y Blaize buscaban algo que les pudiera ayudar para evitar la tragedia que estaba por acontecer. Buscando entre los papeles Teo descubrió que Ronald Weasley fue el que llevo a los carroñeros hasta Potter y Mione.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronald Weasley

Cuando Teo descubrió que Ronald Weasley fue el que entrego a Harry Potter y a Hermione a los carroñeros, que el que les dijo donde estaban, que el se dejo capturar junto con ellos para que no sospecharan que el tenia algo que ver con eso. Todo empezó a tomar forma para Draco, quien en compañía de Teo y Blaize se dirigieron al ministerio de magia, pero ninguno de los 3 tuvo la precaución de guardar los papeles que incriminaban a Weasley. Hermione entro al estudio, para organizar un poco, Draco tenía la costumbre de dejar las colillas de cigarrillo botadas en el suelo, los papeles que ya no servían, era el único lado de la mansión Malfoy Granger que siempre permanecía sucio. Al entrar vio los papeles encima del escritorio de Draco, con curiosidad miro los papeles, como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato", Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Ron era el culpable de que ella tuviera en su brazo marcado "sangre sucia", la cólera la ataco y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió hacia la chimenea, en el pasillo se encontró con su hija Jane que al verla enojada, decidió acompañarla.

Juntas se aparecieron en la madriguera, dejando sorprendidos a Molly y Ginny que se encontraba allí, supusieron que no era nada bueno, ya que Hermione se encontraba histérica, enfadada y colorada, detrás suyo como escolta estaba Jane atenta a lo que sucedía allí.

Donde esta Ron - pregunto con voz fuerte fría y clara, algo que había adquirido con los años al lado de Draco - querida me alegra mucho verte - le dijo Molly - no vengo de visita señora Weasley donde esta Ronald - pregunto al borde de la histeria - esta con Harry en sortilegios Weasley - dijo Ginny al ver a su amiga tan alterada - si no les importa lo esperare aquí - y sin más Jane y ella se sentaron. A los pocos minutos los chicos Potter - Weasley aparecieron y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la princesa de Slytherin sentada en la sala. No preguntaron nada al ver que la señora Malfoy estaba enojada y Jane estaba seria, miraron a su abuela y se notaba angustiada; con recelo James se acerco a Jane con un minúsculo intento de dialogar con ella, bajo la mirada atenta de Ginny. James empezó a hablarle pero Jane solo respondía con cortos "si" "no" "tal ves" o únicamente movía la cabeza. Mientras Hermione preguntaba por Ron, ella había alcanzado a leer los papeles, la rabia la calcomia por dentro, cicatrices en su cuerpo ya tenía de las intensas batallas que sostenía con Bellatrix, en pocos días ella había conseguido ser un digno oponente para Madam Lestrange como ella le llamaba.

Al paso de las horas, Ron apareció en la madriguera con Lavander, con mucha educación Hermione le pidió que si podían hablar a solas, Jane se quedo en la cocina con los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, en la sala Hermione había puesto un hechizo silenciador para que nadie los oyera.

Ronald Weasley que carajos pensabas cuando nos vendiste a Harry y a mi a los carroñeros - dijo bastante alterada, Ron por su lado se encontraba sorprendido, "como sabia eso" pensaba - no sé de que hablas Hermione - haciéndose el desentendido - no fijas Ronald se la verdad

Mientras Hermione y Ronald discutían Harry aparecía en la madriguera, al ver a los chicos en silencio y a la hija de Hermione supuso que algo no andaría bien. Sin que los acusados se dieran cuenta quito el hechizo de Hermione y empezaron a oir los gritos de ambos.

ES QUE ESTABAS DEMENTE O QUE RONALD - Decía Hermione furiosa mientras su hija Jane apretaba los puños, acto que no paso desapercibido para James - SOLO QUEIRA SALVAR A MI FAMILIA ESO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO O SI? - respondió con arrogancia Ron - NO, NO TIENE NADA DE MALO SABES LO MALO ES QUE ALLAS VENDIDO A TUS SUPUESTOS MEJORES AMIGOS A LOS CARROÑEROS, QUE DIRIA HARRY SI SE ENTERARA - le dijo furiosa- HARRY NUNCA SE VA A ENTERAR ME ENTENDISTE Y DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO, AVADA KEDAV…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Jane lo petrifico, todos miraban con atención a la chica que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Mantenía su varita en alto y firme mientras Hermione se alejaba lentamente de Ron, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer Ron, Harry se sintió mal y abrazo a su ex amiga, ella al sentir los brazos de Harry lloro amargamente, James y los demás no entendían que sucedía, Ginny les conto a los jóvenes presentes que durante muchos años Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron conocidos como el trio de oro, fueron mejores amigos hasta que Ron engaño a Hermione con Lavender, esto sorprendió a los jóvenes sobre todo a Jane, su madre había salido con un Weasley. Ronald fue detenido por los aurores por intento de asesinato y por haber colaborado con el que no debía ser nombrado.

Si Jane no hubiera estado presente, lo que Draco vio se haría realidad, pero aun no estaban completamente a salvo, dentro de Jane corría ya ganas de venganza, por mas amigos que fueran de su madre, Weasley había intentado asesinarla y eso no se quedaría así ella misma acabaría con esa escoria de ser humano, y sin que nadie se percatará que ya no se encontraba presente, se apareció en la casa a las afueras de Estocolmo para proseguir con su entrenamiento, ya tenía una meta fijada ella Athenea Jane Malfoy Granger seria la verdugo de Ronald Billius Weasley.

En el ministerio de magia, Draco perdía la paciencia llevaban todo el día esperando que los atendiera el ministro de magia, Teo y Blaize solo veía caminar a Draco de aquí pa'lla de alla pa'ca.

Cuando vieron entrar esposado a Ronald Weasley y uno de los aurores decía que como era posible que intentara matar a Hermione Granger, Draco al oir esto se apareció en la mansión Malfoy pero allí solo estaban su hijo Scorpius con Stefan.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ted & Jane**_

Draco se encontraba profundamente asustando, caminaba de un lado hacia a otro Scorpius estaba sentado en la sala sin saber que ocurría cuando escucharon que alguien se aparecía en la mansión. Teddy estaba en el ministerio de magia cuando escucho a dos de sus compañeros hablando del ataque de su tío Ron a su tía Hermione, sin esperar más se apareció en la mansión y al ver el estado de Draco vio que aun no se tenían noticias de Hermione.

En la madriguera, Hermione se tomaba un te que le había hecho la señora Weasley, pensaba en donde se había metido Jane , después de que se llevaron a Ronald ya no la vio mas. Harry pensaba en como pedirle perdón a Hermione, aunque ella había aceptado que él la abrazara, no le dirigía la palabra. Pasadas las 9 de la noche Jane apareció de nuevo en la madriguera y solo se despidieron de Molly y Ginny se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy.

Draco se encontraba hablando con los 2 jóvenes cuando aparecieron su esposa y su hija, esta al verlo corrió a sus brazos. Teddy vio en el mirar de Jane tristeza, dolor y coraje, esa mirada la había visto antes, cuando Thomas le rompió el corazón. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

_**Flash Back**_

1 año atrás, se encontraba Ted en casa de su abuela Andromeda con su tia Cissy, cuando su primo Draco se apareció con Hermione, venían a preguntar si podían cuidar a Stefan de apenas 2 años, Scorpius había salido de conquista, Andrew estaba con sus padres en Australia y Jane estaba sola en la casa, la pareja planeaba no demorarse mucho pues no querían dejarla sola mucho tiempo, para esos días, Ted y Vicotrie Weasley habían discutido y estaban de pelea. Asi que el como buen amigo se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía a Jane, Draco y Hermione quedaron mas tranquilos y ellos habían decido viajar el fin de semana.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy vio que Jane estaba realmente mal, tenia en su mirar tristeza y dolor, estaba bebiendo wiskey de fuego.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Scorpius saco de sus pensamientos a Teddy

Y cuéntame cómo vas con Victore - le pregunto Scorpius - bien, dentro de 3 meses nos casaremos y ya viene en camino nuestro primer hijo - le respondía mientras miraba a Jane que tenia la mirada perdida - me alegro hermano, que ya estes formando tu familia, bueno me ire a descansar, adiós familia - y Scorpius se encamino a su cuarto, Draco y Hermione se fueron a mirar a Stefan y a pasar una la noche juntos, ya mañana hablarían de lo que sucedió. Dejaron solos a Jane y a Teddy, este sabia que algo le sucedía a la rubia.

Sirvieron unos vasos con wiskey de fuego y empezaron a charlar de todo. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, el wiskey de fuego empezaba hacer efecto, igual que la anterior vez sin darse cuenta Jane y Ted se besaron, los besos empezaron a subir de tono. Jane era la única mujer con la que Ted le había sido infiel a Victore.

Se pusieron en pie y se fueron a un rincón de la mansión, pusieron un hechizo silenciador, Ted empezó a besar lentamente a Jane que se dejaba guiar por el chico, pronto quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo. Lentamente Ted entro en ella, mientras ella gemía por lo bajo y le mordía el cuello, mientras la besaba Ted noto que la chica tenía varios tatuajes y cerca de ellos varias cicatrices, ya hablaría con ella sobre eso, por el momento se dejaría llevar.

Hicieron el amor hasta casi las 5 de la mañana, pronto Jane se quedo dormida encima de Ted, este aun no podía creer que nuevamente había hecho el amor con su sobrina. Sabía que él no era el primero en estar con ella, el primero obviamente había sido Thomas, pero el era el segundo y por qué se había dado cuenta después de él no había habido nadie más, la chica se encontraba bastante apretada. Se sentía mal por Victore, ella estaba esperando un hijo de el y el a la primera se acostaba con su sobrina, más no se arrepentía.

Sabía que su primo James, su primo Albus aunque no lo admitiera sentían algo por la rubia que dormía en su pecho, también estaba Thomas que había re-aparecido en la vida de Jane y por ultimo Andrew aunque el no había dicho nada, sabía que el sentía algo muy fuerte por Jane, pero ni Draco ni Hermione lo aceptarían como tampoco aceptarían lo que había pasado con Jane si los encontraran así.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew volvió a la mansión y noto la tensión que había, al llegar el diario el profeta entendió el por que de la situación. Draco se contacto con un de los mejores abogados mágicos, para acusar a Ronald Weasley por intento de asesinato.

El cumpleaños de Stefan llego, Ginny y Molly Weasley estuvieron presentes aunque los ánimos no estaban para una fiesta, el niño no tenía la culpa, Draco se sentí más tranquilo, según lo que le había dicho su hijo en el futuro para esa fecha ya Hermione había muerto y ahora se encontraba jugando con el.

El inicio de clases llego pronto, los Weasley Potter habían decidido no hacer ninguna broma contra los Malfoy Granger, cuando Hugo pasaba cerca de Scorpius o Jane agachaban la mirada.

Andrew se encontraba muy alejado de Jane, ella llegaba y el se alejaba de ella. A Jane ya le daba igual si le hablaba o no, ella estaba pensando en cómo salirse de Howards para poder ver a Bellatrix, hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta que Bellatrix ya no estaba en Askaban.


End file.
